


A Place to Stay

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Meetings, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Helping, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Mystery, Slow Build, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Thor woke up in a different place, but some things felt just right.





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I took some elements of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Written for #RollADrabble on Marvelously Magical Fanfiction

All he saw was the sea of flames across the village, the screams of women and children filled his ears. 

He tried to rush back in; he tried to save anyone he could. He couldn’t rush back in; he couldn’t save anyone. 

Thor watched his home burn to the ground from the barricade of trees surrounding it. Even if he tried pushing them away (he was the strongest man he knew) it would be too late. Everything and everyone he loved was gone. 

Falling to his knees, Thor yelled in anguish, his fists raised to the skies. 

He never saw the falling branch coming towards him.

* * *

Thor opened his eyes, and he was immediately met with pain. It was like a boulder was dropped on his head. 

With his hand pressed on his forehead, Thor looked at his surroundings. No longer was he surrounded by trees and flames; instead, he was in someone’s home. In someone’s bed. 

“Where am I,” he said to himself, rising from the quilted sheets and moving around. The home wasn’t large, but it fit for one or two people. Definitely had a woman’s touch by the amount of colored, quilted sheets everywhere. 

He found himself drawn to a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen, finding the source at the table. There was a bowl of porridge set out, steam rising from its freshness. Thor’s instincts were split in two; one side of him wanted to figure out who, how, and why he was here whereas the other side of him wanted to leap to the table and eat whatever was in the bowl. 

His hunger overruled his reason, and he made his way to the table. Thor wasted no time taking a seat (finding the feel of it just right) and digging into the bowl in front of him. 

Except the contents were piping hot. 

Thor yelped and glared at the bowl. He should crush it where it laid on the table. 

The sound of laughter at the door made Thor turn in its direction. It was a woman with curly, brown locks. She had a pleasant smile after laughing, and she held a basket in her hand. She had to be who had brought him there. 

“Who are you?” he asked, wiping his mouth from the hot porridge. 

She glided inside, setting the basket down near the door and wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress. 

“I’m Hermione,” she said. “I found you while I was looking for more wood and saw the smoke.” Hermione looked away briefly, meeting his eyes afterward. “I’m terribly sorry about...about your…” 

“It’s fine,” Thor interrupted. It wasn’t fine, but he didn’t need her pity. 

Hermione cleared her throat. “It was hard to get you back here, but my barrel was sturdier than I thought,” she continued. “I went back to get more wood for a fire. I can tell it’s going to be a cold night.” A faint blush graced her cheeks. “You’re welcome to stay here if you’d like. To recover.” 

Thor thought about it. He didn’t have anywhere to go now that his home was ash, but he knew nothing about Hermione. Was it better to fend out in the world on his own, or accept the offer from this stranger? 

She  _ was  _ a pretty stranger, and she seemed intelligent enough to live out here on her own. 

“I am Thor,” he told her after a moment, “and I would be forever in your debt if you allowed me to stay.” 

She looked down again. “Yes, well, there’s no need for debt, Thor,” she told him. “As of now, what’s mine is yours.” Hermione waved her hands quickly to add. “But please tell me before you touch my books. They’re brittle things and must be handled with care.” 

The blonde nodded automatically; he saw no need for books anyway. Whether she knew or liked it, he was a man of honor and code, and he would do whatever to repay her kindness to him. He was nothing but a stranger, but she saved him from dying when it wasn’t necessary. 

He looked at the bowl of porridge in front of him, knowing that it should have cooled off by now. He placed a spoonful in his mouth, and it tasted just right. 

He didn’t see Hermione smiling at him fondly. 


End file.
